Che Bella Luna
by Prof. Luna Sinistra
Summary: What happens when Luna Sinistra comes to Hogwarts with the Marauders? Will she fall in love? Will she get hurt? Or will she just be belittled by a conceited prick? Read and find out!This story contains lovestruck werewolves, catfights and greasy hair.
1. Luna

**Che Bella Luna**

**  
  
** **Chapter One - Luna**

**  
** Luna Sinistra cautiously lifted her damp luggage and boarded the Hogwarts Express, a train for wizards and witches who wished to attend the wizarding academy. She was shivering all over, her silky black hair drenched with the pouring rain. The endless rhythm of the droplets pulsed in her skull. Thud. Thud. Drip. Drop. Thud. Thud. Her tan face was turned pale by the cold and her anxiety. She stepped aboard and was amazed at how warm the train was. It filled her with a sense of belonging and compassion, but that was soon replaced with the monotonous din that filled the compartment. There were mixed shouts: from "where's my cat?" to "where are my robes?" Luna however, didn't need to worry about that because she had already bought her supplies in Diagon Alley, the equivalent to a mall in the wizarding world. Her black robes matched her ebony hair and her dark blue eyes.

The boys on the train were gawking at her, their openmouthed stares were filled with surprise and lovesickness. _Why is it, that since this summer boys have been staring at me?_ She thought. _Is it my fault that I got a little taller and curvier this summer?_ The boys were now shoving their friends out of their compartments to make room for her to sit with them. _What are they doing that for?_ she thought._ It's not like I'm some celebrity._ __  
  
Luna then stumbled upon a near empty compartment containing only a small, but pretty girl. She looked to be about thirteen but she couldn't be, this was the first years' compartment after all. The girl had light auburn hair that was untidily curly and somewhat damp, though not as much as Luna's was. Her eyes in bold contrast however, were emerald green, sparkling like gems. She was reading a book titled, The Hobbit.

"May I sit here?" Luna managed in her 'awful' Italian accent.

"Of course," said the girl, setting the book aside with a marked page. She quickly added, "My name is Lily Evans. What's yours?"

"Luna Sinistra," Luna edged out in a somewhat confident voice. She removed her wet cloak and set her luggage in the compartment above their heads. Seeing the book she added, "What part are you at?"

"The part where Bilbo is having the riddling contest with Gollum, It's my favourite," Lily said excitedly.

"Have you read the Lord of the Rings trilogy? In my opinion it's a lot better than The Hobbit," Luna said.

"Yes, I have and I too, liked them better than this book," Lily replied. "By the way," she added, hesitating, "Are your parents magical?"

"Of course. Aren't yours?" Luna said. She couldn't imagine why anyone on this train's parents couldn't be magical.

"Well, no actually," Lily said, looking almost ashamed of it.

Luna, seeing how Lily was distressed, said, "Lily, I didn't mean it like that. I've just never met anyone who didn't have magical parents. I have nothing against muggles, honestly."

"It's alright Luna. It's just that I had to go through a lot of torment when I went to Diagon Alley. People were looking at my parents like they had two heads. It was very distressing," Lily said, sobbing slightly. Just as Lily was crying, they heard a large thud outside of their compartment. Lily regained her composure and they looked outside through the compartment door. There, in the aisle was an interesting spectacle. On the floor was a young wizard about their age with shoulder length greasy black hair, a slightly hooked nose and a permanent sneer. Standing over him was a wizard about 5'8". He had black hair that was gelled and spiked, dark eyes, and a look of the utmost fury on his face. He said, "The next time you insult my friend, make sure I can't hear you!"

Luna and Lily were speechless.


	2. Sirius

**_Chapter Two - Sirius_****__**

             After the boy made that comment about the 'slimeball' on the floor, the girls were awestruck…Not only by the tall boy's good looks, but his wit as well. Then, after he said this, the boy turned towards Luna and Lily. Luna then saw just how dark his eyes were. They were so dark that they were almost black, and instead of having the illusion that you were getting lost in his eyes, they were almost like marbles. Indeed, to Luna they appeared to look like two black pearls placed on his face. Luna had been so mesmerized by the "black pearls" that she and Lily didn't even realize that the boy was talking to them.

            "Wh-What d-did you say?" Luna stammered.

            "I asked you what your name was. However, since you weren't listening, maybe I should introduce myself first. I'm Sirius Black,"the boy said, holding his hand out to the two girls.  Luna grasped his hand and shook it, looking down at the floor so he wouldn't see her blushing. Lily did the same.

            Luna, still looking at the floor, introduced herself. "I-I'm Luna Sinistra," she stammered.

            After Luna introduced herself, Lily managed in the same uneasy voice, "I'm L-Lily Evans".

            "Do you girls want to sit with me in my compartment? There's only one other person in there and I'm sure he won't mind," Sirius said.  

            "Of course!" Lily and Luna chimed in together.

            "Well then, step over him . . ." he said indicating the greasy haired person on the floor, "and join us."

            As the girls and Sirius stepped over the person in their path, they entered Sirius's compartment and saw that there was indeed someone in the compartment. It was a boy with hazel colored eyes and round glasses perched on his face.

             Rain. Noah had probably never seen such a downpour. His eyes were so full of water that he felt as though he were crying. He somewhat confidently boarded the train. It was warm, kind of like a campfire. Relaxing slightly, he tried to find a place to sit. However, after getting halfway down the aisle, he was shocked to see a greasy haired boy in the middle of it. The boy looked unconscious but he couldn't be too sure. He carefully stepped over the mangled body in front of him and continued down the hallway.

            He kept walking and eventually found what appeared to be an empty compartment with only a girl inside. She had light blonde, curly hair and unusually thick glasses placed on her nose. She was staring blankly outside the window, apparently thinking of some far off place. He stepped inside and, seeing that her thoughts were preoccupied, unloaded his luggage, depositing it on the compartment above her head. The girl still seemed oblivious to his presence in the compartment. He sat down across from her and, trying to get her attention, said, "Um, excuse me, what is your name?"

            The girl was still staring blankly out the window, not appearing to hear him, so he tried again.

            "Excuse me," he started, tapping her on the shoulder. "What is your name? Mine's Remus, Remus Lupin."

            The girl jumped and screamed. She was still breathing heavily when she said, "Um, my name is Christina W-Windstar," she breathed, her eyes bulging. Remus laughed when he saw her expression and said, "Well then Christina," holding his hand out to her, "I'm pleased to meet you."

            Lily stared at the people in the compartment and was amazed at how comfortable she felt when she was around them. They each had their own individual personalities and were each so at ease that Lily wondered how they did it. Luna was enchanting, it was almost like there was an aura of allurement about her. She talked in a flowing voice, like a glass of water, and what surprised Lily the most about Luna was that she was smart, not like the typical most popular girl. Sirius was HOT, there were no other words for it. He was funny and rebellious and when he talked you wondered whether he was actually going to do all of the crazy stunts that he talked about doing. He was THE height of cool. James Potter, the boy with the glasses and hazel eyes, was one of the nicest people she had ever met. He talked with feeling and had a smile that could make anyone feel good. The one thing that Lily was sure about at that moment was that these people made her feel better and more at ease than she had ever been in her life.

            Her thoughts were interrupted however, by a tap on the shoulder from James, who she was seated next to.

            "Lily, we've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes. Are you feeling okay?" he said with sincere concern.

            "I'm fine…I was just thinking, that's all. I'm glad that you're my friends," Lily said.

            "Well we're glad that we're your friends too, Lily," Luna said, smiling.

            At that moment the train stopped and a gangly, old man who looked like a living skeleton entered the train and called for all of the first years to get off of the train first. James and Sirius got their bags from the compartment above their heads. Luna and Lily had to get their luggage from the compartment that they were in at the beginning of the train's journey. They all left the train along with the other first years which, sadly, included the greasy haired boy.


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

**_Chapter Three - The Sorting Ceremony_****__**

After they had gotten off of the train, the first years were escorted to the edge of a large lake where boats sat awaiting them. Luna was assigned to a boat with Lily, Sirius, and a boy that Luna had never seen before. He had light brown hair that was slightly disheveled and eyes that were metallic silver. His robes were shabby looking compared to the rest of theirs even though all of the first years had only just gotten them. He had a very kind face though, and when he smiled you could tell that he was a good person, whereas with Sirius you were left to wonder. He introduced himself as Remus Lupin and kept pretty much to himself, but occasionally he would make a few sarcastic comments that kept Luna and her friends entertained.

After the trip across the lake, they saw a majestic castle with turrets and towers everywhere that you could see. To Luna it looked like the sort of thing you would read about in a fairy tale. The castles that Rapunzel, Beauty, Cinderella, and other fairy tale princesses stayed in were nothing compared to the grandness of Hogwarts. The gates were gigantic, towering over every incoming first year that entered. The students rushed to get inside and away from the rain, shivering and soaked from their ride across the lake. Their shoes were squeaking as they came into the castle.

They were greeted by a witch with black hair that was worn down and cut to where it hung around her shoulders. She had horn rimmed glasses set on her nose and olive skin. She seemed cheerful, but looked as though she wouldn't tolerate any horsing around.

"Good evening, first years. I am Professor McGonagall and I will be your transfiguration professor this year. Please follow me into the Great Hall and we'll get you sorted into your houses," the relatively young woman said. The first years followed her cautiously into the Great Hall, where Luna saw that the ceiling appeared to be missing and they could see the evening sky.

They were led to the front of the room where a stool was positioned with a very shabby looking hat on top of it. Luna looked at who was at the table that was behind the stool and eyed the people sitting there. In the middle was a very old looking wizard with a greying beard and kind blue eyes masked by half moon shaped spectacles. On his left was a very short wizard with a mustache and the beginnings of a beard who seemed extremely cheerful. Next to this wizard was a somewhat plump witch who wore robes that had the illusion that she was wearing a garden. Luna didn't pay attention to any of the other professors because she saw that the sorting hat had begun to sing. The song began like so:

I may look a little bit dodgy.

You shouldn't judge by what you see.

For you will never meet a hat that

carries a tune like me.

I will sort you into houses of great

witches and wizards that excelled.

The houses' names were decided

by the founders themselves.

Godric Gryffindor, bold and brave,

you're in this house if you're considered a knave.

Daring people have passed this house,

and if you're in it you're no mouse.

Helga Hufflepuff seemed very royal

and her students are hardworking and loyal.

Great friends are those who reside here,

if you don't see where you fit it will soon become clear.

Rowena Ravenclaw was beautiful ever,

those in her house are wise and clever.

Wise ones rise and take your place

in Ravenclaw's house of ending grace.

Salazar Slytherin, powerful was he,

he accepted difference with no glee.

Those that are determined to shine,

please come here and stand in line.

Now that you've heard my lovely song,

please come up, and hurry along.

For I've only have a certain amount of time

to end my intelligent little rhyme.

Put me on, and gladly sit,

For we don't want to cause a fit.

I'll tell you where you ought,

and where you ought not,

to be!

There was a long applause as the sorting hat finished its song. Then, Professor McGonagall started to call students up.

" Anderson, Emma!"

A tall girl with a strawberry blonde plait down the center of her back rose and sat on the stool. She looked almost terrified and as the hat was placed on her head, she jumped in fright. After a matter of seconds, the sorting hat called out, "RAVENCLAW!" Emma smiled and took her seat at a table of loud students.

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius stood and walked towards the stool, grinning. The hat sat on his head for a few minutes until it finally screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius jumped for joy and went to sit at a table full of cheering students. He looked at James and mouthed 'I hope you get in Gryffindor'. James replied with a nod and a thumbs up, which he received in turn from Sirius.

" Carmichael, Candace!"

A short, round, and shy girl carefully approached the stool. Her mouse brown hair was styled childishly into to pigtails, her face covered with many freckles and when she smiled Luna could see that she had very crooked teeth. Fidgeting atop the stool, Candace waited a for a few silent moments before the Sorting Hat screamed, " HUFFLEPUFF!" Candace managed another shy smile before she stepped off of the stool and went to sit at a table covered in yellow and black decorations.

There were a few more students sorted and then Professor McGonagall called, "Evans, Lily!"

Lily beamed and in that instant, Luna saw how scared she looked. Her green eyes were bulging and her teeth were chattering. She sat on the stool and squinted, bracing herself for the moment when she would find out what house she was in. After only a few seconds, the hat chimed loudly, " GRYFFINDOR!" Lily squealed with excitement, waved to Luna and mouthed, 'Good Luck!'. Luna grinned and nodded. Luna waited as a few more students were sorted into their houses, some blonde, some dark haired; some good looking, some not so fortunate, until Professor McGonagall cried out, "Kepson, Iris!"

A girl with skin so pale that she looked like a ghost, very grey eyes, stringy black hair and a depressed expression on her face approached the bench glumly. As Iris sat on the stool, Remus Lupin, who was standing right next to Luna, leaned over and whispered in her ear, "She looks rather grim." "Grim?" Luna whispered back, " She looks downright depressed." He nodded in agreement and they both looked up just as the Sorting Hat screamed out, "SLYTHERIN!" Iris sulkily took her place at the table full of sneering students.

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus smiled at her and as he turned to go up to the stool, Luna mouthed, 'good luck, Remus'. He smiled again and mouthed back, 'you too'. _I hope so._ Luna thought. She wanted so badly to get into Gryffindor with Sirius and Lily and after the Sorting Hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!",Luna wanted to even more. Remus went to sit with Sirius and Lily and Luna waited impatiently for her turn.

"Marigold, Anthea!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Norton, Galahad!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Pettigrew,Peter!"

A short and chubby boy with blonde hair and blue eyes started towards the bench. He fidgeted quite a lot in his chair before the Sorting Hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, James!"

James grinned slyly at Sirius and approached the stool. He waited there for about five minutes before the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" He jumped up and quickly went to sit down at the Gryffindor table with Lily, Sirius,Peter and Remus.

Luna waited impatiently for a few minutes as 'Rigby, Kentigern' was sorted into Slytherin and other students were sorted into other houses. Finally, Professor McGonagall said, "Sinistra, Luna!" Luna looked over at her friends at the Gryffindor table who were all giving her the thumbs up sign. She cautiously approached the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat upon her head. All of a sudden, she heard a voice inside her head saying, **Now**** where should I put you?** _Please, _she said inside her head, _put me in Gryffindor. _** I don't know. You're a little too clever for them, you'd belong better in **"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted. Luna sank slightly and looked over at her friends in Gryffindor. 'It's okay,' they mouthed. Luna wasn't so sure.

She sat down at the Ravenclaw table where a lot of smiling faces greeted her. She smiled back, trying to hide her disappointment. She waited and waited hoping the ceremony would soon be over. 'Snape, Severus!' was sorted into Slytherin and when he was sorted, Luna realized that he was the boy who was lying in the hallway with the greasy hair. She waited about ten more minutes and finally the ceremony ended with 'Windstar, Christina' being sorted into Gryffindor.

Luna sat there sadly, staring at the people in front of her. There was the girl with strawberry blonde hair who had been sorted first, a girl with _flowers_ in her hair, Luna thought this was very strange and didn't look at the girl for fear of laughing right in her face. She continued staring and she saw a boy with black hair and very tan skin on her left. He introduced himself as Dante Tyson and said that his father was a wizard and his mother was a muggle. Although he looked Middle Eastern, he said that he and his family lived in London. She took one last glance around the table and silently prayed that she would make some more friends that night at the feast.


	4. The Great Hall, among other things

Disclaimer: The lyrics at the end of the chapter are from Linkin Park's Don't Stay and Somewhere I Belong.They do not belong to me.

**Chapter Four - The Great Hall, among other things.**

The grey bearded wizard stood and motioned for the students to stand and asked them to sing the Hogwarts Song. All of the students, except for the new first years joined in, each singing a different tune. As they finished, the wizard introduced himself as Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster. He then proceeded to tell them where they were and were not allowed to go. _Blah, blah, blah,_ Sirius thought._ Is anyone actually listening to this?_ He glanced at his friends to see if they were. James was looking at Dumbledore, hearing his every word. Lily and Remus were doing the same thing, their eyes looking as though they were popping out of their heads. _Well, **I'm** not going to listen. _He looked down at his silver platter and smiled, seeing a familiar face staring back at him._ Oh! ,_ he thought._ Hello there! You are B-E-A-UTIFUL!!!_ Sirius 'said' to his reflection. He ran his hands through his hair and stared admiringly at himself. _I don't know how any girls at this school are going to be able to resist you. You are gorgeous! _He gave his reflection a dashing smile before looking up.

Dumbledore was still talking as Sirius looked across the table at Lily. _She's pretty enough. Well, I suppose I could check to see if she's dateable. Hair: Long, red, curly and shiny_. _( Oooooohhhhh__! Shiny!!!) Most of these are pluses and hey, I've never dated a redhead before! Eyes: Bright green, very nice. Complexion: Bright and clean. Good thing acne hasn't hit her yet. Lips: Very luscious. Definitely kissable. Teeth: Straight and white, definitely a good (and rare) sign in a British_ _girl._ _Figure: nice for an eleven year old. In fact, she looks more like a third year than a first year.** Nice, very nice**. Personality (not like it matters): Kind, funny, sweet, and enjoys talking to a couple of trouble makers. Well, overall verdict: Despite being almost too sweet, she's definitely dateable._

Sirius looked around the table and his eyes fell on another young girl. _Well, well, well, _he thought. _Hello there._

  


Food magically appeared on the plates of all in the Great Hall including the Ravenclaws. Everyone ravenously started eating. Well. . . almost everyone. Dante Tyson was looking across the table at one of his newfound friends: Luna Sinistra. His dark, thoughtful, and intelligent eyes observed her face. _Her eyes, _he thought. _They're like. . . the dark evening sky, deep blue, sparkling like the stars of the heav-_

**_ NO!!!!!!! NOT THE POETRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_Why do you always have to interrupt me?_

**_ Why do you always start in with that poetry crap?! It makes me sick!! I can't stand living in the mind of a MALE POET!_**

****_What's wrong with poetry?_

_ **You are a GUY. Get it straight. If you want people at school to think that you are straight, you have to stop with the poetry.**_

****_The girls in my neighborhood didn't seem to mind when I gave them compliments like that._

**_ How old were you then? Seven?! _**

****_No, Actually that was a month ago._

_ **AAAGGHH!!!!!!!!!! Great, now I'm in the mind of a GAY male poet.**_

****_I'M NOT GAY!!!!!!!! Besides, if you're so un-gay, then what would you say to the excessively pretty girl across the table?_

_ **I would say that she has a very nice figure for an eleven year old and I would ask her out.**_

****_The last time I listened to you and did something like that, the girl laughed in my face. So excuse me if I ignore your suggestion._

_ **Fine.**** Don't blame ME if she thinks you're gay.**_

****_FINE!_

**_ FINE!_**

_FINE!! _

**_ FINE!!_**

_FINE!!!_

**_ FINE!!!_**

****"FINE!!!! " Dante screamed. Everyone in Ravenclaw, including Luna, stared at him. "Ummm. . . sorry," he mumbled.**__**

Later that night, after the feast, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter were in their dormitory getting ready for bed. Remus was unpacking his trunk, even though he had already changed into his pajamas: a t-shirt and flannel pants. His clothes were lying on his bed(because he had already unpacked them), and he was now unpacking his pictures. He paused after each one, remembering each moment in captures in the photographs. **Baby Remus. ****Remus walking: Age three years old.**_ Huh, _he thought,_ before I was bitten. Before that-that **monster** changed me. Now I'm just that. A monster. I'm not even completely human._ Remus looked around at Sirius, who appeared to be getting ready for bed, James, and Peter._ They're lucky. They don't have to worry about the full moon, about keeping friends, about living. **But they don't seem to mind you, now do they? They like you. **Maybe. Maybe I'm just overreacting. _

"Remus? Remus? Hello? Have you been hearing anything we've been saying?"Sirius

said. He had been standing in the bathroom trying to get his attention for the past five minutes.

"Ummm...yeah...sure I did..." Remus uneasily stammered.

Sirius gave Remus a questioning look, "Right..." he said. " So James, as you were saying…"

James, who was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, said, "As I was saying, that guy Snape is such a JACKASS!"

"Speaking of asses…" Sirius said as James groaned, "that girl, Luna, who was I our train compartment, was HOT!!!" As he looked at his friend's blank expressions he asked, "Well, what did **you **guys think of her?"

"Eh…" James said, "She was pretty, but not hot. Now Lily Evans on the other hand…"

Blushing, Remus said, "Yeah, Luna was really pretty."

Sirius turned to Peter and asked, "Well Peter, what about you?"

"Well, she's pretty, I suppose. But if she really wants to accentuate her dark blue eyes and her figure, she should wear a red tube top with black pleather pants."

Sirius and the other boys didn't have time to comment on this because their thoughts were interrupted by Frank Longbottom (their dorm-mate) snoring.

" Okay everyone. Since Frank is…trying to sleep, we should probably get to bed also,"

Sirius said, falsely assuming the title of leader over his peers. The boys reluctantly obeyed and got into their beds. Remus pulled the covers up to his chin and returned to his previous thoughts, singing inside his head while drifting off to sleep. **_Sometimes I…need to remember just to breathe…Sometimes I…need you to STAY AWAY FROM ME! _**_Why don't people understand that I need space? Honestly, fretting over me as though I were some lost puppy. Huh. A puppy. Good one Remus **...Sometimes I…in disbelief I didn't know…**I didn't know that there were wolves in the forest, Mum. I didn't know that I'd get hurt. But your baby boy got bitten by a werewolf, a monster…**Somehow I…need to be ALONE! ...** Didn't the doctors tell you, Mum? I need to be alone to sort out my problems, my anxieties, and my faults…**Don't stay…. I want to heal…**I want to get better, Mum. I want to be like any normal bo-wizard. I want people to know that werewolves **can** be tame**…I want to feel…like I'm close to something real…I want to find something I wanted all along…Somewhere I Belong….**_


End file.
